poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini Meets The Incredibles 2/Transcript
This is the transcript for Tino Tonitini Meets The Incredibles 2. Opening Trying to stop the Underminer - - - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: We didn't start this fight! Detective #1: Well, you didn't finish it either! Detective #2: Did you stop the Underminer from inflicting more damage? Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: No. Detective #2: Did you stop him from robbing the banks? Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: No. Detective #2: Did you catch him? Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: No! Detective #1: The banks were insured. We have infrastructure that placed a deal with these matters. If you had simply done nothing, everything would now be proceeding in an orderly fashion. Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: You would prefer we'd do nothing?! Detective #2: Without a doubt! (The detectives leave. Bob and Helen then stare at Rick Dicker.) Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: You weren't much help. Rick Dicker: You want out of the hole? First, you gotta put down the shovel. At the Motel/Reuniting with Tino and the gang - - Violet Parr: '''Have you washed your hands? (Dash goes and comes back) Did you washed with soap? (He goes again comes back again) Did you dry them? (Dash shakes his hands and eats an egg roll) - - - - - - '''Tino Tonitini: Sure is great to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Parr. Sunset Shimmer: How are you doing? Bob & Helen: Not so good. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: We got into trouble while trying to stop a supervillain, the Underminer. Jack-Jack vs Racoon/Jack-Jack has Powers - - Sunset Shimmer: Shoo! Go away! Go on! - - Bob Parr: You have... POWERS!!! Yeah baby!! And there's not a scratch on you. Tino and Sunset cheers Violet up - Violet Parr: It was Dicker!? You told him about Tony! Bob Parr: '''Honey? '''Violet Parr: '''You had me erased from Tony's mind! '''Tino Tonitini: No he didn't! If you just listen to- Violet Parr: No, you listen! I hate superheroes! And I renounce them! - - - Tino Tonitini: Violet, wait! Dash Parr: Is she having adolescence? Fluttershy and Applejack: Dash! - - Tino Tonitini: It'll be okay. Sometimes you got to keep your identity a secret. Sunset Shimmer: We got something for you. - - - At the Happy Platter Bob apologizes Evelyn reveal her true nature on supers (Meanwhile, the hypno-goggles Evelyn placed on Helen turns off. Helen wakes up from the trance and finds herself strapped down in a chair. She tries to remove the googles, but it was painful. It turns out that she's also locked inside a subzero computer room.) Evelyn Deavor: I would resist the temptation to stretch. The temperature around you is well below freezing. Try to stretch and you'll break. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: So, you're the Screenslaver. Evelyn Deavor: Yes, and no. Let's just say I created the character and prerecorded the messages. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Does Winston know? Evelyn Deavor: That I'm the Screenslaver? Of course not! Can you imagine what Mr. Free Enterprise would do with my hypnosis technology? Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Worse than what you're doing? Evelyn Deavor: Hey, we're using the technology to destroy people's trust in it like we're using superheroes. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: We're? What do you mean, "we're"? Lord Boxman: She means us. (Moments later, the Dazzlings, Denzel Crocker, Vicky, Dark Laser, Foop, Lord Boxman, Darrell, Shannon, Raymond, and the Spectral Space Pirates appear, laughing wickedly at Elastigirl) Spectre: (laughs) Long time no see, Elastigirl. How have you been? Helen Parr/Elastigirl: What? You guys? Why are they here? Evelyn Deavor: I hired them to help me cover my tracks in being the Screenslaver. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: I don't get it. Why would you be working with Tino's worst enemies? Foolscap: It's simple really. We made a deal with her. If we cover her true identity as the Screenslaver, she can manipulate people into thinking that supers make others look bad by hacking into the TV screen and hypnotizing them. Foop: And it turns out that you've made a terrible mistake. Framing someone who is innocent and had no clue in what was happening. That really wasn't a smart thing to do to be perfectly honest. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Who did I put in jail? Adagio Dazzle: The pizza delivery guy. Looked really handsome when he's not the Screenslaver. Aria Blaze: He even had the right height and build-up in the muscles. Sonata Dusk: And he gave you a pretty good fight, too. Or we should say, (points to Evelyn) "she" gave you a pretty good fight through him. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: But doesn't it bother you that an innocent man is in jail? Evelyn Deavor: Eh, he was surly. Darrell: Yeah, and the pizza was cold anyway. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: (to Evelyn) I counted on you. Evelyn Deavor: That's why you failed. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: What? Evelyn Deavor: Why would you count on me? Because I built you a bike? Because my brother knows the words to your theme song? We don't know each other! Helen Parr/Elastigirl: But you can count on me anyway. Evelyn Deavor: I'm supposed to aren't I? Because you have some strange abilities and a shiny costume. The rest of us are supposed to put our lives into your gloved hands. That's what my father believed. When our home was broken into, my mother wanted to hide. Begged my father to use the safe room. But Father insisted they call his superhero friends. He died--pointlessly, stupidly--waiting for heroes to save the day. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: But why would you... your brother... Evelyn Deavor: Is a child! Raymond: Her brother is nothing more than a stupid, immature child who always has his head in the clouds about superheroes! Sheer: His goal of helping supers treats humanity’s independence like a mere joke! Evelyn Deavor: Yes! He remembers the time when we had parents and superheroes! So, like a child, Winston conflates the two. Mommy and Daddy went away because supers went away. Our sweet parents were fools to put their lives in anybody else's hands! SUPERHEROES KEEP US WEAK! Denzel Crocker: And you know what, Helen? Your overprotectiveness towards your own children had actually helped us achieve our goals to keeping supers illegal. (laughs) If you and your husband had only listened to them in the first place, you would've worked together and saved the city from the Underminer's machine. But instead, you chose to push them to the sidelines like they're nothing but little pests. As if their offers to help didn't matter to you at all! Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Are you gonna kill me? Evelyn Deavor: Nah. Using you is better. You're going to help us make supers illegal forever! (Evelyn activates the remote and places Helen under her hypnotic control with the goggles. In doing so, all of the villains laugh evilly) Violet alerts Tino and friends/"Incredibile, take us to DEVTECH" Tino Tonitini: Geez, I am never drinking Red Bull ever again. (hears a knock at the door) Huh? Oh, now, who could that be? I'm coming! (the knocking gets louder) Oh, shoot. I'm coming! (mumbles) Who could be knocking on the door at this time of night? The nerve of some people. (answers the door and it turns out to be Violet) Violet? What are you doing here at this hour? And why is your dad's car parked near the curb? Violet Parr: Shh! Tino, there's no time to waste! My brother, Dash, and I need your help. Tino Tonitini: Is it Jack-Jack again? Violet Parr: No. This time, it's our parents. Tino Tonitini: Your parents? Did something bad happened to your parents? Violet Parr: Well, minutes ago, my dad received a strange phone call about mom from DEVTECH. Tino Tonitini: DEVTECH? What's that? Violet Parr: I don't know, but soon after dad phone Lucius to look after us, we were ambushed by a group of supers who were wearing weird goggles. We think someone might be controlling them. Tino Tonitini: Mind-controlling goggles? That's pretty spooky. Do you know the mastermind behind all this? Violet Parr: No, but my brother and I think that our mysterious new enemy might be mind-controlling our parents. Just like how they've mind-controlled Lucius when he tried to protect us. Tino Tonitini: Wait a minute. Are you saying that the reason you're asking us for our help is because your mother and father are in danger? (Violet nods her head) Oh my gosh! Be right back. (runs upstairs and turns on the light) WAKE UP, EVERYBODY!!! (Everyone freaks out) Timmy Turner: AAH!!!!! Tish Katsufrakis: Hey, don't scream like that, Tino. What's happening? Sunset Shimmer: What's going on? Lor McQuarrie: Yeah, it's the middle of the night. Carver Descartes: I was only up 'til 11:00 with my forty winks! Tino Tonitini: Look, guys, I'm sorry I did that and I know we all need our sleep because it's late. But this is important. Violet and her brother, Dash are here. They're asking us for our help! Pinkie Pie: Is it Jack-Jack again? Tino Tonitini: No! Well, yeah, but that's not important. This time, it's their parents. Rarity: Their parents? What about them? Sunset Shimmer: Did something terrible happened to them? Tino Tonitini: Yes, Violet and her brothers told me that their parents and Lucius have been captured and they are being mind-controlled by a mysterious villain through some strange goggles! Wanda: What?! Timmy Turner: Captured?! Cosmo: Mind-controlled?! Poof: Poof-poof?! Sakura Avalon: How does she know? Where? Tino Tonitini: She didn't tell me where they're being held captive, but she did mention something about a place called DEVTECH. Sunset Shimmer: DEVTECH? I've heard rumors about that place and rumors about a strange villain named Screenslaver. Enid: Screenslaver? Sunset Shimmer: Yes. One day after Helen Parr left for her job, someone on the street told me about the Screenslaver and his ability to hack into a TV screen to hypnotize someone. If that's the case, he might have been the one who made those goggles and are using them to hypnotize the superheroes. K.O.: Oh my goodness! Rarity: That's awful! Fluttershy: Why would anyone want to do that? - - - Tino Tonitini: Violet, we've been talking about the dilemma you're going through. And after much deliberation, we have decided to help you in rescuing your parents and foil the evil plan of our new enemy, the Screenslaver. Violet Parr: Really? You will help? Tino Tonitini: Of course we'll help. It's what friends do. Sunset Shimmer: Yep! We will not tolerate this kind of injustice. Tino Tonitini: And guess what? We know a trio of girls who work as undercover spy agents in an organization called WOOHP. Violet Parr: WOOHP? Tino Tonitini: It stands for World Organization of Human Protection, Violet. And I bet they'll be able to pick up your parents' trail with a little help. Sunset Shimmer: And help us stop the Screenslaver, too. - - - - - Tino Tonitini: They should be here any minute now. Dash Parr: I hope they don't wake our neighbors up. Sunset Shimmer: Oh! I see them! Carver Descartes: Here they come now! - - - Timmy Turner: Let's go kick some butt! Carver René Descartes: Yes, let's go! - - - - Leo: You guys be extremely careful! Luna: And good luck! We'll be rooting for all of you! Sneaking onboard/Devising a plan - - (Tino struggles to open the door, but it won't budge) Tino Tonitini: The door's locked up tight. Violet Parr: Hey, here's an idea. How about we use one of us to unlock it from the inside? Sci-Twi: And how are we going to do that? Lor McQuarrie: Why not make a seesaw? - - Tino Tonitini: Lana and Lola, are you guys set? Lana Loud: We sure are. Lola Loud: Farewell, my dear Romeo. Everyone: Lola! Lola Loud: Hmph! Peasants. Tino Tonitini: Maestro? (Luna takes out her drumsticks and plays a drum roll on a bucket) Tino Tonitini: Ready, Lynn? Lynn Loud: Are you kidding? I was born ready! Tino Tonitini: Alright, on your marks, get set, go! (Lana and Lola jump down on the plank and sends Lynn flying into the storage room) Lynn Loud: Whoo-hoo! That was awesome! Tino Tonitini: Lynn, you need to unlock the door so that all of us can get in too. Lynn Loud: You got it, Tino! - - Tino Tonitini: Alright, guys. If we're going to rescue Bob, Helen, and Lucius, we're going to have to split up and find them in different directions. But we have to keep in touch with each other. Let's see. There's got to be something we can use for a mode of communication. Dash Parr: Hey, how about these? (points to a box of walkie-talkies) Sunset Shimmer: Walkie-talkies! That's it! Good eye, Dash. - - - Sci-Twi: Bob, Helen, and Lucius? - - - Tino Tonitini: Bob? Lucius? Helen? Come out, come out, wherever you are. Come on. Help me out a little here. Marco? (Silence) Tino Tonitini: Guess they're not in here. Violet vs. Voyd and the Dazzlings (Voyd suddenly appears along with the Dazzlings) Violet Parr: Uh-oh. Adagio Dazzle: Well, well, well. Looks like we've got an intruder. Great job, Voyd. What's the occasion, Violet? Coming to rescue your precious mommy and daddy? Aria Blaze: Aww, how sweet. I guess that makes them the damsels in distress. Huh, girls? Sonata Dusk: Yep. And it's too bad no one will rescue you. Because you will be joining them in our army of brainwashed supers. Voyd, seize her! - - - Aria Blaze: Don't you worry, Vi. It may feel strange, but at least you'll be reunited with your parents. Adagio Dazzle: Now, hold still my dear. It'll all be over with soon. Carver Descartes: Oh, girls... (pushes a cart towards the Dazzlings and knocks them over) (Violet kicks Voyd and knocks her down.) Carver Descartes: Max, Chomp, now! (Max and Chomp throw a blanket over the Dazzlings, trapping all three of them underneath.) Max Taylor: Whoopsie daisy! Guess we don't know our own strength. Adagio Dazzle: Hey, let us out of here! Violet Parr: Sorry, girls. You're on your own. It was nice chatting with ya. Bye-bye! Finding Jack-Jack/Overhearing the telecast - - Violet Parr: Where's Jack-Jack? Radicles: Say what? Tino Tonitini: What's going on now? Sunset Shimmer: Violet and Dash lost Jack-Jack. Tino Tonitini: What?! (groans) Okay, okay, okay. Change of plans. Violet and Dash, go find your baby brother. The rest of you continue on with your assignments on finding the Screenslaver. And Violet. Violet Parr: Yes, Tino? Tino Tonitini: (smiles) Don't worry. Your parents are going to be okay. We will rescue them. I promise you. Just go take care of your brothers. Once we find your parents, we'll let you know about their whereabouts, okay? Violet Parr: Okay. - - - Winston Deavor: It is done! The world is super again! (The crowd cheers) Winston Deavor: Group photo. Come on. Group photo, everyone. Squeeze in. That's it. Historic occasion. Everyone smile. (Suddenly, the screens get hacked and it projects hypnotic screenings. It brainwashes the world leaders and supers including Winston. Tino walks past the door where the flashing lights are coming from.) Tino Tonitini: Huh? What's going on? Where are those lights coming from? (Tino peaks in through the door and sees everyone hypnotized by the screening) Tino Tonitini: (gasps) Everyone is being hypnotized by the screen! But where's Bob, Lucius and Helen? (sees them standing in front of the camera and gasps) There they are. (notices the goggles Violet's been talking about) Those must be the hypno-goggles Violet mentioned about. (picks up walkie-talkie) Sunset. Come in, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Yes, Tino? Tino Tonitini: I've got great news. I've just spotted Violet and Dash's parents. They are with Lucius in the conference room along with several ambassadors and other supers. Sunset Shimmer: That's great, Tino! Are they well? Tino Tonitini: They're okay. But strangely enough, they appear to be wearing the goggles Violet told us about earlier. I'm gonna go take a picture and send it to you and our friends. (Tino takes out his phone, sneaks into the conference room without looking at the screen, and snaps a photo of the hypnotized Bob, Lucius, and Helen. He quickly sneaks out and sends the photo to everyone.) Rarity: (gasps) Goodness gracious! Applejack: Tarnation! Fluttershy: This is terrible! Sunset Shimmer: So, how are we going to sneak in and get those off? Tino Tonitini: We can't. If we step in, we'll all get mesmerized by the hypno-screens like everybody else. We're just gonna have to think of another way to save them. Zoe Drake: Do you have any idea whose behind all this? Tino Tonitini: I don't know, but we'll find out eventually. I'm sure of it. Lori Loud: (via speaker) Tino! Tino! Come in, Tino! Tino Tonitini: Yes, Lori? What is it? Lori Loud: We've got good news and bad news. Leni Loud: The good news is we've found our mysterious villain. She's goes by the name Evelyn Deavor and is the brother of Winston Deavor, who appears to be an advocate for supers. Tino Tonitini: And what's the bad news? Lori Loud: The bad news is... you might want to listen to this. Everyone, turn on your walkie talkies and listen. (turns on speaker for the telecast on TV) (All of the heroes turn on the speaker) Evelyn Deavor: (background) Go on phase 2. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Years of mandated hiding and silence has made us bitter! You bring us out into the light only to clean up the messes your lack of discipline creates! Carver Descartes: Lack of discipline? Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Your bodies and your character have made you weak! Your promises are empty and you will pay for it! Rarity: Weak? Lucius Best/Frozone: We no longer serve you! We serve only us! May the fittest survive! (static) Chad Brentley: Well, we, uh... some very alarming moments there. Before the, uh, technical difficulties, please bare with us. Sunset Shimmer: Whoa! Did you guys hear that? Lor McQuarrie: Lack of discipline? Weak? May the fittest survive? What in the world are they talking about? K.O: They can't be serious about all that. Tish Katsufrakis: Is what they're saying really true about us? Applejack: They don't really mean it. Do they? Tino Tonitini: Guys, don't listen to them. They don't mean any of that. Remember, they are being mind-controlled through Evelyn's goggles. She's making them say what she wants them to say. Through her vision of supers. Pinkie Pie: Tino's right, guys. What they're saying right now isn't making any sense at all. Fluttershy: What are going to do? We've got to rescue them somehow. Tino Tonitini: Don't worry, Fluttershy, we will. In fact, I've got a plan. If it works, it will be able to help everyone. (gasps as he sees Bob, Helen, and Lucius walking towards the door) (Tino quickly backs away and hides somewhere. The brainwashed Bob, Helen, and Lucius come out from the conference room, leaving the ambassadors, Winston, and other supers hypnotized. Bob shuts the door and walks off with Helen and Lucius.) Tino Tonitini: Phew! That was close. Sunset Shimmer: What's going on? Tino Tonitini: They just left the conference room. I'm going to go follow and see what they're up too. Fluttershy: Be careful, Tino. Sci-Twi: And good luck. (Tino quietly follows the brainwashed supers as they all head to the bridge.) Tino Tonitini: They're heading for the bridge. I'm going to get a closer look. Zoe Drake: Make sure they don't see you. (They enter the bridge and attack the captain. One of the sailors runs over to the phone.) Sailor: Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! Evelyn Deavor: Hold! Let him talk. (Tino steps closer to the door and peeks in.) Sailor: Superheroes have forcibly taken the bridge! Evelyn Deavor: Now. Sailor: I repeat! Superheroes have... (Bob throws him away, knocking him and another sailor out) Tino Tonitini: Ooh! Huh? (Bob rips the radio system off and throws it off deck. Helen then steers the ship around.) Tino Tonitini: Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Rarity: (via speaker) Tino, what's happening? Rex Owen: (via speaker) What is Bob, Helen, and Lucius doing? Tino Tonitini: (whispers) They're turning the ship around. Tish Katsufrakis: What? Why? Tino Tonitini: I don't know. Evelyn Deavor: A little further. Little further. Stop! (Helen stops steering the ship and Bob smashes the control panel.) Tino Tonitini: (looks closer and whispers) Wait a minute. Is Evelyn commanding them to set a crash course into New Urbem's city harbor?! (backs far away from the door, runs down the hallway and hides into the janitor's closet) Guys, we've got a problem! Evelyn's forcing them to formulate a terrorist attack by making the ship crash into the city! She's going to kill everyone there and everyone on this ship! Including us, Violet, Dash, Jack-Jack, their parents, Lucius, herself and even her brother! Sunset Shimmer: WHAT?!?! Timmy Turner: That's insane! Wanda: This is madness! K.O.: Yeah! That's crazy! Radicles: That monstrous witch! Enid: That woman's a devil! Sci-Twi: She's a demon! Cosmo: I'll say! She's gone absolutely nuts! Sunset Shimmer: (punches the wall) That monster! Is she really intending on going this far by killing herself and her own brother?! Applejack: That's it! We're putting a stop to this right now! Max Taylor: Indeed, we will! Fluttershy: So, what are we going to do, Tino? Tino Tonitini: We're going to have to sabotage Evelyn's terrorist attack and get those goggles off of every superhero she hypnotized. But first, we have to get her away from the monitors and shut down the hypnotic trance on the video projector. Cosmo, Wanda, I need you guys to lure Evelyn out. Distract her as long as you can. Everyone else, find every villain who is working for her on this ship and do the same thing. Once you find all of the villains, lock them up somewhere where they can't escape. Wanda: You got it, Tino. Tino Tonitini: Sci-Twi, Spike, Blisstinia, Sakura Avalon, and Leo, you guys sneak into the control room with Timmy. Hack into the monitor and shut everything down. Timmy, while they're taking care of the monitor, I want you to be on a lookout in case if Evelyn escapes and heads back to the control room. If she does, I want you to warn them and get out of there right away. Timmy Turner: Count on me, Tino. Tino Tonitini: Let me know when all of the villains are taken care of and meet me at the bridge. That's where Bob, Helen and Lucius are. We've got to be quick on this guys. It's do or die! Max Taylor: Tino's right, guys. It's now or never! Let's do this for Bob, Helen, and Lucius! Sunset Shimmer: And for all supers around the world! Enid, K.O., Radicles: Let's do this, guys! Everyone: Let's go!!! Distracting Evelyn/Sci-Twi attempting to remove the hypnotic programming - - - - (Cosmo and Wanda are both in a costume dressed as a Pizza Planet delivery guy) Wanda: Hold still! Cosmo: I'm trying. Could you weigh anymore? Wanda: Shut up and get your head down! (talks through walkie-talkie) Oh, Tino, this is stupid. Tino Tonitini (via speaker) Wanda, whether you like it or not, it's the only way to distract her so we can turn off the screens. Now, please bare with it a little longer. The sooner we keep her out of the way, the more we'll have time to rescue Violet's parents and stop the ship from crashing into the city. Wanda: Uh, fine. If you say so. But you owe me big time for this, Tino. Tino Tonitini (via speaker) Just shut up and do as I say. (Wanda moans and puts on her fake mustache) Evelyn Deavor: (laughs) My stupid brother's dream of making supers legal again is about to be shattered. Once this ship crashes into the city, the government will never revoke that law and will ban supers all over the world forever. Soon, everyone will learn on how to depend on themselves instead of relying on someone else fix everything for them. And no one will dare call for help from another superhero ever again! (laughs evilly) Oh, Evelyn, old girl, you are a genius. (files her nails) (Cosmo and Wanda peek in through the door) Wanda: Wow! This lady's got a serious attitude problem. Cosmo: You're telling me. - - - Evelyn Deavor: What in the? (Evelyn sees the disguised Cosmo and Wanda holding an empty pizza planet box) Evelyn Deavor: (takes off the speaker, grabs a gun, and loads it with bullets) I didn't order any pizza. Wanda: (whispers) Here she comes, Cosmo! Let's get out of here! (Cosmo and Wanda poof themselves away. Evelyn answers the door and starts getting angry) Evelyn Deavor: Something weird is going on here. (leaves) Timmy Turner: Let's get this over with before she comes back. - - - - - - - Trapping Evelyn and the villains in the kitchen/Rescuing Bob, Helen, and Lucius - - - - (Dark Laser, Vicky, Denzel Crocker, and Foop falls on top of Evelyn after getting blasted off by Cosmo and Wanda) Evelyn Deavor: Why you clumsy little fools!! Denzel Crocker: But Evelyn, it's not our fault! Foop: Yeah! Dark Laser: We were blasted off by something! Vicky: Please don't hurt us! - - - - - - Ed: Quickly, shut the door! - Luna Loud: All of the villains including Evelyn are well secured, bro! Lucy Loud: They're all locked up like you planned. Tino Tonitini: Great job, everybody! Luan Loud: I think that the kitchen is the perfect place for them to be dumped! (laughs) Get it? Tino Tonitini: (annoyed) Enough with the jokes, Luan. Now, listen up everyone. Meet me at the door near the bridge. I've got an idea on how we're going to pull those goggles off and save them. - - - - - Fluttershy: Uh, do you think it's polite enough to drop in on them like this? Tino Tonitini: Oh, come on. Now, remember guys. Keep quiet. (Tino and Sunset quietly sneak up behind Helen with a life preserver. They slowly approach her without making any sound. And in a few more seconds, they snatched her with the life preserver and began wrestling with her) Tino Tonitini: Gotcha! Gotcha, gotcha! It's okay, Helen! It's okay! We gotcha! We've come to rescue you! (Bob goes to attack Tino and Sunset. When suddenly, he is grabbed by Meganium's Vine Whip) Tish Katsufrakis: Gotcha! Radicles: Hold him down! K.O.: We can't let him escape! (Frozone prepares to launch his ice attack when he is suddenly burned by Infernape's Flamethrower.) Carver René Descartes: Sorry, Lucius. But it was for your own good. Now, Infernape, hold him down while I get the goggles off. - - Dash Parr: Mom and Dad! Uncle Lucius? (Tino struggles to remove the hypno-goggles off of Helen) Tino Tonitini: (grunts) Come on, Helen. Don't make this harder than it already is. - - - - - Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Hey, it's me! Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Yeah, that's what I thought last time! Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Kids? What are you... Tino Tonitini: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! It's okay, Helen! It's okay, it's okay! We're here to rescue you. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: You...came for us? Violet Parr: Well, we had help from Tino and the gang. Carver René Descartes: Yeah. Sunset Shimmer: Violet told us about what happened to you and we thought we'd help her and her brothers rescue you all. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Is that true? Violet Parr: (nods her head but shrugs) Don't be mad. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: (hugs her children in gratitude) Oh, sweetie. How could I be mad? I'm proud. Tino Tonitini: Helen, I know that you, Bob, and Lucius mean well and you want to keep us out of harm's way, but we don't care if this is a family matter. You guys are in a tight situation and we're came to get you out of it. You can't just push other people away when they offer you help. Family and friends should always stick together no matter what. Sunset Shimmer: And remember, you guys are not the only ones who has to change the law against supers. We all do. The Battle/Stopping the ship from crashing into New Urbem (Evelyn breaks free from the kitchen and is really angry) Evelyn Deavor: How dare those meddling brats interfere with my plan! Now, they'll pay! (pulls out the other speaker) Everyone, go on Phase 3! - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Why are the kids here? You didn't go to the house? Lucius Best/Frozone: I went to the house! You didn't escape? How did you not escape? Timmy Turner: What do you mean "How did you not escape?"! They did escape! Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, you, on the other hand, ended up getting captured and hypnotized by Evelyn's mind-control goggles! Weren't you two doofuses paying any attention to Helen's been saying?! Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: No, not really. We drifted off. Tino Tonitini: (slaps himself in the face and groans in disgust) Alright, let's make this clear and simple! Lucius, you did go to the house and tried to protect the kids. They managed to escape in the Incredimobible while you ended up getting captured. Bob, you were lured into a trap set up by Evelyn so she can use Helen, who was mind-controlled at the time, to put the goggles on you. Evelyn then manipulated the three of you into knocking out the crew, steering the boat around, and set a crash course into New Urbem's city harbor. The kids told us what was happening and we all snuck on board to help them rescue all of you. Now, do you get it?! Lucius Best/Frozone: Evelyn made us do this? Tino and Sunset: Yes! Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Helen was being mind-controlled by Evelyn? And she tricked me with a lie so she can control me as well? Tino and Sunset: Yes! Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible and Lucius Best/Frozone: Oh.... Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Well, why didn't you say so? Tino, Sunset, Timmy, Violet, and Dash: WE DID SAY SO, YOU NITWITS!!! Applejack: Geez! How absent-minded can the two of you get? Rarity: (groans) Now, we know how Helen feels when putting up with these two. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Welcome to my world. Lucius Best/Frozone: Hey, whoa, whoa. Look, we really appreciate for what you kids did for us, but Bob and I are not that stupid. We were just confused that's all. - - - (Wanda zaps Dark Laser into dust) Timmy Turner: Whoa! Too far! (Wanda revives him with her magic) Dark Laser: Okay, okay, okay! I surrender to you and your band of heroes! I'll get going! (pushes button and his suit becomes a dress) Ah, wrong button! - - - - Sunset Shimmer: How dare you criticize all superheroes by saying they make humanity weak? You have no idea what they can accomplish! Tino Tonitini: That's right! If you messed with a family of supers then you've messed with us! And you're going to pay the price for the actions you've committed against supers! - - - Evelyn Deavor: You stupid boy! I will not let myself be humiliated by a group of children! You're just as worse as my brother and father. Always depending on supers to help save the day. (pointed the gun at Tino) I'm gonna make you regret the day you and your friends interfered with my plan! My destiny of making supers illegal will be final! And everyone will see things my way! Any last words before you die, young man? Tino Tonitini: Yeah. (pulls out a stun gun) Look, it's Buzz Lightyear! Evelyn Deavor: Where? Tino Tonitini: (activates the stun gun and zaps her) Ha! Made you look, sucker! Ending - - - Evelyn Deavor: The fact that you saved me, doesn't make you right. (Evelyn gets in the police car) Helen Parr/Elastigirl: But it does make you alive. Winston Deavor: And I'm grateful for that. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Sorry, but she'll go to prison. (As the police car drives off) Lucius/Frozone: Good feeling? Shouldn't we be worried? - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Everyone, Helen and I have something important to say. Sakura Avalon: Is this some kind of trick? Or another made-up story? Helen Parr/Elastigirl: No. We just want to say we're sorry for being so overprotective to all of you. We got so caught up in worrying about your safety that we've failed to realize how capable you are in handling things. No matter how drastic they get. Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: And we're sorry for being so secretive about Winston Deavor and DEVTECH. We thought if we can do this by ourselves, the law against supers will be lifted. But after what Evelyn did to us, we now realize that we've been wrong all this time. Timmy Turner: If you guys knew about Winston's plan on relegalizing supers, why didn't you just come to us? Pinkie Pie: Yeah, you should've said something. Fluttershy: We could've worked something out. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: (sighs) You know what, you kids are right. It was foolish of us to keep something important like that to ourselves. And it was also pretty foolish to think that we can handle everything alone just because we're adults. In fact, if you kids hadn't helped Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack foil Evelyn's plan and saved us all, we would've been goners right now. Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Yeah. We should never have kept Winston Deavor a secret from you. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: And in return, we just want to say, thank you all for rescuing us. We are very much appreciated for what you did for us. Tish Katsufrakis: Oh, don't worry about it. K.O.: Yeah, we're just glad that we were able to help. Tino Tonitini: And next time, you both should come to us when something important like this happens. Sunset Shimmer: And besides, you guys had good intentions. You were just trying to protect us and your children from going to jail. - - - - - - - Judge: And in recognition of the extraordinary service they have demonstrated, the legal status of superheroes is hereby restored. (Everyone cheered in joy for the superheroes. Later, everyone returns to the house as it was completely wrecked from the battle against the hypnotized supers.) Timmy Turner: Oh, wow. Evelyn sure made those other supers trash the place. Didn't she? Violet Parr: Yeah. Tish Katsufrakis: It's gonna take forever to rebuild. - - - (Later on in the day, Tino and the gang are sitting together having dinner after a hard day's work. Then, Bob, Helen, Lucius and Winston come out with a box) Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Children! Children, Bob, Lucius, Winston, and I have a surprise for you all. Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: We want to give each of you guys a special medal for providing such heroic service for supers. Winston Deavor: Consider it as our way of saying thank you for helping us stop Evelyn's plan and for restoring the legal status of superheroes around the world. Timmy Turner: Cool! Everyone else: Aww!!! Timmy Turner: That's great! Dash Parr: Hey, what about us? Violet Parr: Yeah, don't we get a medal too? Winston Deavor: Why, of course you do, silly. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: How could we forget our own children? - (Tino and the gang leave and say good-bye to the Parr family, Lucius, Voyd, He-Lectrix, Screech, Brick, Reflux, and Winston) Tino and the gang: Bye, Violet! Bye, Dash! Bye-bye, Jack-Jack! Bye, Helen! We love you all! Bye, Bob! Take care, Lucius! Bye, everyone! We love you! See you again! Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Good-bye, everyone! Thanks for everything! Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Come on, kids. Let's go home. (Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack head to the car.) Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Good-bye! Violet Parr: (rolls down window and waves good-bye to Tino and friends) Bye, Tino! Bye, Sunset! Thanks for all your help! Dash Parr: See you all again soon! Say good-bye, Jack-Jack. Jack-Jack Parr: (laughs and coos) Bye-bye! Sunset Shimmer: Bye! We love you! See you next time! (Tino and the gang walk off into the sunset as the Parr family drive home. Voyd, He-Lectrix, Screech, Brick, Reflux, and Winston wave good-bye to Tino and the gang before heading home themselves. The next day at Violet's school, ) Violet Parr: You don't know me. Do you? - - - Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14